When The Good Dies
by LittleMissie
Summary: Santana was on patrol when she gotten word that a mysterious woman had appeared out of nowhere. What will happen when she finds out the girl's tribe was exterminated years ago? Where did she come from? How is she alive? So many secrets unknown about the mystery woman, but all Santana is worried about is what will happen if the girl finds out her secret?


It was one of those days.

Those days that are slow but you know as soon as you say it out loud… three villages burn down. Ok that was a little exaggerated, but it's true. I sensed it was going to be like this since I woke up and the feeling hasn't gone down since. Today it was our job to control the gates, which is the worst job because if anyone was going to attack they wouldn't be using the front gate.

Thank the ancestors I have my best men with me. To my left I have Michael and Quinn. And to my right I have Samuel and Noah (for some reason lately Noah been asking everyone to call him Chuck or something). Which leaves me to guard the sky on the lookout for archers or tree men. That explains why I'm crouched on top of a branch like a fucking squirrel.

It wasn't always like this before. Before we were in peace with the other tribes, but you can guess what happened. Greed. I don't remember who exactly but someone got greedy of what they couldn't have. So greed led to envy and envy led to mistrust and everything after that is what we tell our children as bedtime stories because pretending something is just a story helps us believe that it's not true.

On a happier note, my leg is beginning to cramp. So before the agony started I dropped the 15 feet and landed silently on the ground thanks to the years of stealth training. I stretched my legs and took in my surroundings. I looked to see Samuel and Noa- excuse me Puck, taking their patrol seriously while aimlessly chatting with one another. Then I see Quinn and Michael throwing stones at nothing in particular trying to pass the time, and who can blame them we're going on to hour six and nothing has happened. "Santana I don't know how much more of this I can take" Michael said, "I just lost a staring match against a ladybug and I am genuinely upset about it".

"I don't know what to tell you", I chuckled.

"Today has been so sl- "Quinn began. Before she could even finish my hand was covering her mouth so quickly even I was surprised. "Don't say a word. I rather it be the slowest of days than for it to be a dreadful one." I widened my eyes for her to realize that and in return I got a reluctant nod from Quinn. Slowly I removed my hand but still keeping caution that someone won't screw up. Before I could let out a sigh of relief it came, "Boring day huh you guys?" Puck idiotically said.

"Damn it!"

Out in the open forest in front of us there was a fast approaching rustling in the bushes. Someone was charging after us. Swiftly I ran behind a tree not before giving a mighty slap to the back of Puck's head. Everyone else scrambled to a spot where they are hidden enough not to be seen but still able to attack when ready.

The intruder was just in reach when he cried out "Cease, my blood!". I recognized who it was and I guess so did everyone else because they were emerging from their offense positons. "What is wrong Mason?" Samuel asked.

"W- we found a g-girl" he panted.

"And?" Puck pressured.

"She- she claims to be from the Safire tribe"

"That tribe became extinct years ago" I added.

"Yes, but she is a survivor"

* * *

Running through the forest will always be my favorite sound. The rustling of branches, the crunch of the leaves, and the wind brushing by my face makes feel close to my roots and my ancestors. This is what we were born to do.

We had Mason leading us at first until he just gave us the location of his patrol since he was slowing us down. It wasn't his fault he couldn't keep up, we are fast. That's why we're the best.

We saw the group of three as we were heading toward the banks. They were in a circle surrounding something I couldn't see. We all rushed the group and immediately I took action. "Everybody move! Bombarding her won't help anyone" I ordered. The group quickly dispersed and that was when I was able to see the survivor for my own eyes. Lying on the ground was a creature of perfection. I never thought I would say that about something let alone someone but it was true. The girl had golden hair that cascaded past her shoulders, her skin was polluted by freckles, and her lips looked as if they would be soft. I shook my head from these thoughts because they were much direr matters to attend to.

The girl was lying down and you can see from her eyes that she was going in and out of consciousness. I searched her body for anything that would help and when I reached her legs I saw the problem. She had a great gash in her thigh that was causing her to lose blood. I rolled my eyes at the thought that these imbeciles have been leering at her for who knows how long and did nothing to help her with the bleeding. I looked for the closest imbecile motioned for him to come closer. He stumbled closer tripping over his feet and stood near me. I took hold of the foot of his trousers and ripped it up his leg until I was almost at his hip. He blushed but stood still. I took a long piece and shooed the giant of a man away. I carefully wrapped it around the wound and tied it to stop the bleeding. After inspecting my handiwork, I stood up. "Mike I'm going to need you carrying the injured girl back to the village and Sam I need you to fill up on water from the bank in case she needs it. The rest of my men go back home and the rest of you keep patrolling" I commanded. With that everyone began moving and my men were running back to the village.

When we got there we took her straight to Kurt. He was the villages' nurse along with Tina, but she was for disease patients. We gave her to Kurt and as soon as he saw the wound he told us she would be fine and that he's seen people survive from much worse.

Right now we were sitting near a fire since it's beginning to turn cold. I couldn't stop my mind from going back to her. I had the strong desire to talk to her, but not about her tribe. No I don't think she would've like to talk about her tribe even if I wanted to…

* * *

 _The story of the Safire tribe will always be one of the greats. But it doesn't have a happy ending. Not at all._

 _It began like this. Their tribe leader was named Victor Yahean, some say he had a face that was sculpted by the Gods themselves, and others say he was a troll with a silver tongue. Either way everyone knew that he was…. a pig. A soulless man, a coward, a test from the ancestors. No one really knows why a tribe allowed such a man to lead them, but it is one of those details that is to be remained unknown._

 _Victor allowed lust to cloud his mind. He let himself drown in whores and drank his wisdom away. One day a very powerful tribe leader from Dakins named Alec came for a visit along with his wife and 10-year-old daughter. Of course Victor greeted the guest with a feast. Drinking and the children dancing around a fire. But throughout the whole celebration Victor couldn't remove his eyes from Alec's wife. He knew he had to have her that night. So before the feast ended he went to her and professed his attraction to her. She in turn claimed to be attracted to Victor as well and was willing to abide by his wishes to become victims to lust for only that night. They made plans and Victor was to go to her tipis at midnight which she would have to herself since the guests all had separate housings. Victor was full of feverish excitement that he had to calm himself down so he began drinking. He drank until he couldn't tell which way was up or down. When it became time to go to her Victor stumbled his way to her tent. When he arrived he saw her sleeping silhouette underneath the covers so he slipped in quietly behind her. He reached for her hips and began kissing her neck slowly hoping to wake her up gently. Before he knew it the figure began thrashing in front of him. He thought it was an act so he played along. He trapped her arms above her head and settled his weight between her legs to get her to stop moving. He began to hear weeping but thought nothing of it. Without warning he took off his trousers and proceeded to push himself inside of her. She started to scream in agony and sobbing uncontrollably. Victor grew tired of the act and placed his hand top of her mouth and continued doing what he knew best. After a while the thrashing stopped so he figured she was finally enjoying herself. When he finished he removed his hand from her mouth and lied on top of her exhausted by the added activity. It wasn't until then he noticed how small her body was. He didn't remember that about her during the feast. He was lying on her chest and he saw how flat it was. That's when dread began to course through him, but what made matters even worse was the fact that her chest wasn't moving. In a panic he hastily put back on his trousers and bolted from the room._

 _The next morning, he was awoken by a frightening cry. He knew exactly who it was from. He went outside and saw Alec carrying the corpse of his daughter screaming in fury. When Alec saw Victor he immediately knew who was to blame because the guilt was practically written on his face. So Alec walked over as calm as ever with his daughter's corpse still in arms. Which made it all the more frightening. He looked Victor between his eyes and said "Those who cause blood will be ready to bleed for my ancestors". And walked away._

 _It took only two days._

 _Two days for Alec to return with every man from his tribe and slaughter each and every soul from the Safire tribe. Even the children. He told his men to leave Victor as the last one so he could watch his people die. He burned down the village and it was then he finally killed Victor with his own hands. He left his severed head on a spike in the middle of the ashes before they left for home._

 _The reason why this story is so well-known is because the Safire tribe people are-were the kindest human beings to walk this earth. There are still tales today of their pure lives and their righteous souls._

 _No one blames the Dakins for what they did for anyone would've done the same. It's just heartbreaking to think that one coward of a man was the reason for a whole extinction of a tribe. A tribe full of good, innocent people who had to take the punishment of one man's mistake._

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken by the time Kurt came to give me information on how the girl was doing. "She's ready to talk" he said. I nodded and went to the medical tepee where the girl was. I entered it and saw the blonde perched on top of the wooden bed with her back to me. I didn't really know what to do to get her attention. I didn't know her name so that was out. I couldn't walk up to her and scare her. I was getting mad at myself for being so juvenile and stressing over such a simple thing so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I threw a rock at her.

Yes, the first logical thing that popped into mind was to get a rock from the floor and throw it at her back. I could've cleared my throat or even an "excuse me" would've sufficed but no. The first time we're going to meet I will be forever known to her as "the girl who threw a rock at me".

Charming.

Anyway of course she turned around, I mean I threw a fucking rock at her. But it wasn't in the way I suspected. Usually when someone throws something at me I would become startled or at least upset, but when she turned around there was no trace of negativity on her face. No, she appeared genuinely curious. "Did- Did you throw something at me?" she asked in an angelic voice. I furrowed my brows as if actually thinking about her question and slowly began to shake my head. "No I would've recalled that" I lied

I took the chance to take in her features and it was even better the second time with the moon light highlighting her face. She had feline shaped eyes that shone innocence. Her eyes were bright blue that felt as if they were staring into my very soul, like they were finding answers to questions I didn't even know I knew. Her lips were a light shade of pink that brought up my previous thought of what they would feel like against my own. My eyes followed their own course down her body, from her shoulders, down her arms, to her toned stomach, and up her chest. I was brought out of my trance when I heard her clear her throat. Quickly I glanced at her face noticing her cheeks were beginning to tint red. I lowered my head in shame for already making are first formal meeting awkward. "I'm sorry", I said still not willing to pick up my head.

"It's alright. You should be glad I didn't throw a rock at you" she jested. I internally thanked the ancestors for the change in mood and gave a chuckle in response. I took a seat in the hammock near her beside and tried to come up with the best way to start. "My name is Santana I am a member from the Glodavac tribe"

"Santana", she said as if she was tasting my name in her mouth. A girlish little part of me hoped that she liked it. It would be a shame if she didn't because I can't particularly change it. "I'm Brittany", she said. It suited her.

I waited for her to go on because when two people from different tribes meet its very rude not to state where you come from. It is known that whenever you do so you offend the ancestors. "Where do you come from?" I asked even though I knew the answer, I needed to hear it for myself.

"I… come from the Safire tribe" she stated after a few minutes past.

"How is that possible?"

"I do not wish to talk about it, Santana"

I hate to admit it but a chill went down my spine when she used my name again. I took it as a sign to leave the subject for another day. "Can you at least tell me how you ended up at the river or how you got your wound?" I asked.

"Soon" she said.

"Well alright. Then what do you want to talk about Brittany?"

"You" she stated.

"Me? What about me?", I asked beginning to see that I've been asking a lot of questions but I am yet to have one answer. Brittany stared right at me for a while not saying anything, but I didn't want to interrupt for some reason. So I let her stare.

It took a couple minutes but finally she asked, "What are you?"

All the breath that was in my body vanished. How? Does she know? I thought. I ran my hand through my hair and muttered,

"You don't want to know".

 **OOOooOOoOO**

 **Until we meet again...**

 **Wait nvm I forgot. Tell me what you think, dont be stingy with your lovee**

 **Ok now until we meet again...**


End file.
